Nothing Like Us
by ohxi.berry
Summary: Ditinggalkan kekasih bertahun tahun? Tentu sakit rasanya, itulah perasaan Minhyuk ketika kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Akankah mereka bersatu? Happy Reading -JaeHyuk/MinJae's love story-


**HAI INI FF KE4-KU INSPIRASI DARI LAGU-NYA BIEBER, JANGAN BOSEN BACA EA. BTW REVIEW-NYA DITUNGGU ;;**

_**NOTHING LIKE US**_

**Cast; Lee Minhyuk**

**Yook Sungjae**

**Jung Ilhoon**

**Lim Hyunsik**

**Pairing; JaeHyuk/MinJae**

**HyunHoon**

**Warning; Yaoi**

**Typos**

**Gaje**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sore ini, di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi karena udara dingin yang menusuk. Terlihat seorang namja manis, kira kira berumur 20 tahun-an menduduki sebuah bangku di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Penampilan namja itu tampak sedikit berantakan, matanya terlihat sembab, ya walaupun dia berantakan tetap ke-manisan wajahnya tetap terlihat. 'Beruntunglah namja manis itu karena dia menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal, kalau tidak bisa beku disitu dia.' Begitulah kira kira perkataan orang orang yang melihatnya, sayangnya namja itu adalah pribadi yang cuek sejak seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, meninggalkannya karena pendidikan sejak 3 tahun lalu.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hyukkie." Ucap seorang namja tampan, pada namja manis dihadapannya._

"_Ne?" Tanya namja manis bernama Lee Minhyuk._

"_Hyukkie, mianhae. Tapi aku berjanji pasti kembali." Ujar namja tampan itu._

"_Apa maksudmu Sungjae?" Tanya lagi Minhyuk pada Yook Sungjae, kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun._

"_Mian, hyung. Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Australia. Aku berjanji akan kembali 3 tahun lagi. Aku tau, itu waktu yang panjang, tapi bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku? Kau bisa memegang janjiku, hyung."_

"_Kapan kau akan pergi?"_

"_Besok."_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa baru memberitauku sekarang?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan mata berkaca kaca._

"_Aku minta maaf, Hyukkie. Kumohon jangan menangis, jangan buat aku susah untuk pergi kesana. Aku janji akan kembali padamu, 3 tahun. Cukup. Tak lebih, kumohon. Bertahanlah demiku, dan hubungan kita, hyung." Kata Sungjae sambil menggenggam tangan Minhyuk, memberi kekuatan dan kepercayaan._

"_Maaf, pergilah. Aku tau ini keinginanmu, aku takkan memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal dan membiarkan beasiswamu sia sia. Pergilah, kumohon, kembalilah." Ujar Minhyuk._

"_Gomawo, aku janji akan kembali untukmu." Balas Sungjae mengecup tangan Minhyuk._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kembali pada namja manis bernama Minhyuk tadi. Dia masih tetap duduk tenang di bangku taman dengan senyum miris, menyedihkan. Dia masih belum beranjak dari bangku itu, sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Akhirnya, dia bergerak. Bukan, bukan pergerakkan kakinya yang melangkah pergi, tapi hanya tangannya, bergerak mengambil handphone-nya yang berdering dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hoonie?" sapanya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie. Eodiga?" Tanya seseorang tak lain adalah Jung Ilhoon, sahabat Minhyuk.

"Huft /menghela nafas/. Aku, di tempat biasanya."

"APA?! Pulang! Pulang sekarang, diluar sana pasti sangat dingin Hyukkie. Kami tak mau kau sakit, dan mengapa kau tak mengangkat telepon dari ahjumma eoh?"

"Tak apa. Ne, ne. Aku akan pulang sebent-"

"Pulang sekarang, atau kami harus turun tangan memaksamu pulang." Sahut seseorang yaitu kekasih Ilhoon.

"Ck, hobimu memaksa tuan Lim!"

"Asalkan kau pulang sekarang, aku akan menahan Hyunsik memaksamu." Sambung Ilhoon.

"Arra, terimakasih paksaannya tuan Lim dan Jung." Ucap Minhyuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Dia, Minhyuk pun mengangkat kakinya pergi dari taman itu.

Dia pergi ke pinggir jalan raya menyetop taksi, dan menuju rumahnya.

Minhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Melihat rumahnya sepi. 'Kemana appa, umma dan Ilhoon?'

Pikirnya.

"AKU PULANG." Teriak Minhyuk dan menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Ilhoon.

Dia menyembulkan kepalanya dann menemukan dua orang bermesraan dikamarnya.

"Berhentilah bermesraan." Ucap Minhyuk datar.

"Hyukkie." Sapa Ilhoon sembari memeluk Minhyuk.

"Ganti bajumu, cuci badanmu. Lalu ambil makanan untuk mengisi perutmu." Ujar Hyunsik.

"Ne, appa." Kata Minhyuk, mengejek.

"Dasar namja itu, sudah untung ku ingatkan." Gerutu Hyunsik.

"Haha, sabarlah Hyun. Kau tau bagaimana dia setelah Sungjae pergi kan?" ucap Ilhoon saat Minhyuk memasuki kamar mandi.

"Bocah itu. Kemana saja dia sebenarnya? Sudah 3 tahun ia membiarkan uri Minhyuk seperti ini, ingin kucincang saja dia." Kata Hyunsik geram.

"Tenanglah, kita tak tau apa yang sudah bocah itu siapkan untuk Minhyuk." Ujar Ilhoon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minhyuk keluar kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian lengkap dan cukup tebal. Dia beranjak ke mejanya, untuk mengambil jajannya, lalu memakan jajannya.

"Pergi makan, Hyukkie." Ucap Hyunsik.

"Aku sedang makan Hyun." Ujar Minhyuk tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada televisi yang menampilkan acara music favoritnya.

"Dasar, namja ini. Membuatku geram saja."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah."

"Ok, ayo Hoonie."

"Jangan ajak dia!"

"Kau menyuruhku keluar."

"YAK! Hanya kau Hyunsik, tidak dengan Ilhoonie. Mau ku cincang eoh?"

"Cincang saja."

"YAK! Kau ini! Menyebalkan! Cerewet! Tukang memaksa! Pergi dari sini." Seru Minhyuk sambil memukul Hyunsik dengan bantal.

"Haha! Tidak sakit." Seru Hyunsik mengejek, sambil mengusap telapak kaki Minhyuk, membuat yang empunya kegelian.

"HAHAHA! Hyunsik, stop it! Haha!" pinta Minhyuk.

"Itu sudah cukup Hyun, dia sudah banyak bicara dan tertawa." Ucap Ilhoon membuat Hyunnsik menghentikan aktivitas 'mari – buat – uri – minhyuk – tertawa – dan – berbicara – lebih – banyak.'

"Ok ok! Aku pulang saja, ini sudah malam. Tak apa kan, kalian kutinggal berdua?" Tanya Hyunsik.

"Tentu Lim-ssi, cepatlah pergi." Ujar Minhyuk.

"Dasar, cerewet. Aku pergi chagi." Kata Hyunsik pamit pada kekasihnya membuat Ilhoon mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kemana kau pergi tadi, tuan Lee?"

"Kau tau."

"Ya, dan kau juga tau dinginnya udar diluar sana ."

"Ya, tentu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Rindu, mungkin."

"Membosankan."

"Apa?"

"Jawabanmu, kemana pun kau pergi sendiri jawabanmu pasti, 'rindu', 'karena dia', 'ingin melihatnya'. Jawaban yang aneh sekaligus membosankan tentunya."

"Haha, itu nyata."

"Aku tak peduli, tak bisakah kau menunggunya, merindukannya dengan diam di rumah? Dia akan kembali, kau memegang janjinya kan? Ini memang waktu yang lama, tapi ketika dia datang aku percaya dia takkan membiarkanmu hilang."

"Trimakasih, informasinya. Aku mulai lelah."

"Jangan, jangan lelah dan menyerah. Kemana Minhyuk yang pantang menyerah? Hanya karena seorang namja dia menjadi seperti ini?"

"Haha, miris memang."

"Entah, Hyuk. Aku yang lelah dengan sikapmu, tak sadarkah kau sikapmu membuat luka dalam hati orang yang menyayangimu?"

"Maaf."

"Minta maaflah pada ahjumma yang kau hiraukan dari kemarin. Jika kau ingin menjadi orang yang berguna, jadilah Minhyuk yang dulu. Sudahlah, aku mau ke bawah dulu. Tolong, pikirkan perkataanku mengenai ahjumma." Ucap Ilhoon keluar dari kamar Hyuk-Hoon.

'Menyakiti ahjumma? Sungguh? Mianhae umma, atas sikapku belakangan ini.' Pikir Minhyuk meneteskan setetes air mata nya.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

"Minhyukie? Bisakah umma masuk? Ada yang ingin umma bicarakan."

"Masuklah umma."

"Annyeong, chagi. Gantilah pakaianmu, lalu pergilah bersama umma, appa, dan Ilhoonie ke pesta kembalinya putra teman appa dari Australia.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu."

"Sungguh."

"Bergantilah baju sekarang, 15 menit lagi, turunlah ke bawah." Ujar umma Minhyuk sambil keluar dari kamar Hyuk-Hoon.

Minhyuk pun bersiap siap, dan berganti baju kaos putih v-neck, jas hitam dan celana hitam. Lalu dia turun ke ruang tamu, menunggu umma, appa, dan Ilhoon.

"Kemana Ilhoon? Bukankah bajunya ada di kamar kami?" gumam Minhyuk.

"Ilhoon berganti di kamar mandi tamu, Hyukkie." Ucap appa Minhyuk melangkah menyiapkan mobil mereka.

'Apa Hoonie marah?' pikir Minhyuk.

Tak lama keluarlah umma Minhyuk dan Ilhoon. Mereka bertiga bergegas memasuki mobil. Setelah itu, appa Minhyuk melajukan mobil ke sebuah restaurant yang terkenal dan harga selangit.

-20 menit kemudian-

Minhyuk duduk menyendiri dari umma, appa, dan Ilhoon. Ia hanya bisa melihati orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tampang datar khasnya.

"Hari ini, tepatnya 3 tahun 2 hari saya telah meninggalkan kekasih saya." Sahut seseorang yang tak lain adalah anak rekan kerja appa Minhyuk, mampu membuat seorang Lee Minhyuk menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan meyakinkan dia jika aku sudah kembali dan tetap mencintainya." Lanjut orang itu yaitu Yook Sungjae seorang kekasih kekanakan dari Lee Minhyuk menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Chagi, aku tau 3 tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi maukah kau kembali padaku, kembali menjadi Lee Minhyuk-ku yang dulu yang ceria, ramah, dan mencintaiku. Aku tau kau sudah bosan menungguku dan mulai ragu padaku, tapi percayalah kepadaku aku masih, tetap, dan akan terus mencintaimu. Biarkan aku membuktikannya. Would you marry me, Lee? Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu dan mencintaimu selamanya." ucap Sungjae panjang lebar sambil berlutut di depan Minhyuk dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Minhyuk, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah cincin, dia membuat seorang Minhyuk kembali menangis.

"Sst. Jangan menangis, sudah cukup kau menangisiku tiap hari. Aku minta maaf, aku berjanji akan membalas tangisanmu karenaku. Dengan kebahagiaan pernikahan kita, Minhyukie hyung maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Tanya ulang Sungjae.

"Berdirilah." Ucap Minhyuk membuat Sungjae berdiri tapi tetap mengenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi milikmu selamanya Yook. Aku akan mempercayai dan membalas cintamu. Biarkan aku dapat merasakan cintamu kembali, Yook." Ujar Minhyuk beralih memeluk erat calon suaminya itu.

"Terimakasih chagi, kembalilah menjadi Minhyuk yang dulu. Saranghae."

"Ya, aku akan. Tapi, berjanjilah takkan pernah meninggalkan ku lagi, dan jangan lagi buatku menangis. Ini semua sudah cukup Sungjae. Nado saranghae."

"Ne, baby, ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir bagimu." Ucap Sungjae sembari mencium kening calon istrinya itu.

"Sungjae~"

"Wae baby?"

"Aku malu." Sahut Minhyuksambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sungjae, membuat orang-orang disana terharu dan terkekeh.

_**END**_

**MAAP ENDING GANTUNG KK.**


End file.
